Bella y el cazador
by isabella-vulturi123
Summary: Ella esta predestinada... A que la reyna le dé muerte o a que el cazador la transforme en una guerrera.
1. Chapter 1

Hola lo se aun no actualizo los otros fincs pero me revoloteaba en la cabeza esté idea y bueno aquí ta explico bueno esto está asi porque es la historia de Blanca Nieves y el cazador así va a estar esto

Blanca Nieves=Bella

La reina 1=Rene

Rey Magnus=Charlie

Duque Hammond=Carslise

Ravenna=Jane

Finn=Alec

Rosa=Rosalie

William=Edward

El cazador=Jacob

Anna=Esme

Lili=Alice

Beith=Emmett

Muir=jasper

Nion=embry

Gus=Seth

Coll=Paul

Duir=sam

Gort=Quil

Mmm los personajes ya me canse luego ya va a empezar todo las quiero muak


	2. Chapter 2

¿Quién vas a ser

Cuando llegue el final?

El final de un reino,

el fin de la bondad.

¿Saldrás corriendo?

¿Te ocultaras?

¿O con ferviente orgullo

Le darás caza al mal?


	3. Chapter 3

Rebélate ante las cenizas.

Afronta al cielo invernal.

Levántate al oír el llamado,

Y el grito de guerra propaga.

Que resuene por los montes

Desde la hernita hasta el bosque

Pues la muerte abre su boca

Y tú, tú eres la manzana roja


	4. Chapter 4

¿Quién vas a ser

Cuando llegue el fina?

Cuando caigan las tinieblas

Y los buitres cerquen,

¿Huiras tu de la contienda

O combatirás, valiente?

¿Es de cristal tu corazón

O de pureza y belleza?


	5. Chapter 5

ERASE UNA

VEZ…


	6. Chapter 6

-)Era el viento mas frio que le reino había soportado jamás. La escarcha cubría las lapidas del cementerio y en el jardín del castillo los rosales crecían casi desnudos, con las hojas marchitas y de color café. El rey Charlie se encontraba en los límites del bosque junto al duque Carlisle, a la espera del ejército enemigo. El rey podía ver como su aliento se condensaba en nubes continuas que se expandían lentamente frente a su rostro, para luego desvanecerse en el gélido aire de la mañana. Notaba las manos entumecidas pero no notaba el peso de la armadura sobre la espalda ni la presión de cota de malla en el cuello, aunque el frio metal le irritaba la piel, No le preocupaban los enemigos situados al otro lado del campo de batalla, y tampoco tenía miedo.

En su interior, ya estaba muerto.

Pero tras él se encontraba su ejército. Un caballo relincho entre la niebla. _Ha pasado casi un año_, pensó. _Ella murio hace casi un año_. Aquel dia el rey habia sostenido entre sus manos la cabeza de la reina, mientras la vida abandonaba susus ojos.¿Que haria a partis de entonces,se pregunto. ¿Como podria vivir sin ella? Se sento en sus aposentos con su hija pequeña en las rodillas, pero el dolor era una carga demasiado pesada. Le resultaba imposible escuchar lo que ella decia. ''Si, Bella'', dijo el rey con actitud ausente, mientras la niña lo acribillaba a preguntas. ''Esta bien, cariño, lo se''.

Contemplo el ejercito enemigo en el extremo opuesto del campo de batalla. Eran guerreros de sombras, un clan oscuroreunido por una inexplicable fuerza magica, Surgian entre la bruma matinal como siluetas fantasmagoricas-anonimas y sin rostro-, atraviados con armaduras de color negro mate. En ocasiones resultaba dificil distiguir donde terminaba el bosque y donde empezaban ellos.

El duque Carlisle se volvio hacia el rey con el ceño fruncido y gesto de preocupacion.

-¿De donde demonios salio ese ejercito?-pregunto.

El rey Charlie apreto la mandibula y sacudio la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse del letargo en que habia permanecido durante meses. Tenia un reino que proteger, ahora y siempre.

-¡De un infierno al que no tardaran en regresar!- bramo, y alzo la espada para ordenar a sus tropas que atacaran.

Se lanzaron a galope hacia el ejercito enemigo, con las espadas apuntando a las gargantas de aquellos guerreros. Estos no tardaron en estar encima de ellos. Las armaduras de ambos bandos similares, pero tras las que vestian los enemigos de Charlie solo habia sombras negras negras que se desvanecian en volurtas como de humo. Un guerrero sin rostro se balanzo sobre el rey, con la espada desenvainada.

* * *

_**HOLA WOW COMO ESTAN BUENO ACLARARE CIERTAS COSAS ESTA HISTORIA ES LILY BLAKE PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO JUGAR CON ELLOS Y REVOLVER LAS HISTORIAS Y LO OTRO QUE HABIA BUENO PUES SON ESCRITOS QUE LILY HABIA PUESTO Y EL ERASE UNA VEZ... ETS APARTE PORUE ESTA SOLO Y OCUPA DOS HOJAS Y BUENOPUES ESPERO QUE YA LES MEDIO VAYA GUSTANDO Y COMO NO ESCRIBIRE CAPITULOS COMPLETOS PARA LAS QUE SIGUEN CREPUSCULO ESTO FUNCIONARA IGUAL ESTARA POR PARTES ESPERO QUE YA ESTE MAS CLARO**_


	7. Aviso

Aviso

Jamás creí poner esto pero dejare de publicar hasta inicios mayo


	8. Chapter capitulo 2

hola se que tarde pero aquí estoy disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Bella y el cazador

El monarca le asesto un golpe con su arma y la figura se hizo añicos, como si hubiera sido de cristal, despidiendo miles de fragmentos negros en todas direcciones, Charlie alzo la vista, sorprendido. A su alrededor, sus hombres atacaban las sombras y, uno tras otro, los guerreros se deshacían entre la bruma de la mañana. Los brillantes fragmentos caían al suelo y desaparecían sobre la tierra dura cubierta de escarcha. En unos minutos, el campo de batalla quedo vacio. Los soldados del rey mantuvieron sus posiciones, sin lograr escuchar nada más que el sonido de su respiración. Parecía como si el ejército enemigo nunca hubiera existido.

El rey y el duque carslisle intercambiaron miradas de confusión. A través de la niebla, el rey distinguió una pequeña estructura de madera entre los árboles. Se dirigió a ella y, cuando se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia, descubrió que se trataba de un carro de prisioneros. Desmonto del caballo, miro en su interior y vio a una mujer acurrucada en un rincón. Se podía distinguir que tenía el pelo rubio a pesar de que un velo ocultaba su rostro.

Había sido capturada por aquel ejército; ¿Quién sabe qué le habrían hecho? Se contaba que las fuerzas oscuras habían asesinada y mutilado a cientos de prisioneros, incluidos niños. Sin vacilas, el rey descargo su espada sobre el candado y lo hizo pedazos

-Es usted libre. No debe albergar ningún temor hacia mí- dijo Charlie, tendiéndole la mano para que la joven la tomara-. ¿Cuál es su nombre, mi señora?

La mujer se giro lentamente hacia la luz, y su pequeño cuerpo quedo visible. Descanso su delicada mano sobre la del rey y se alzo el velo. El rey Charlie clavo la mirada en aquel hermoso rostro en forma de corazón. La mujer tenía los labios carnosos, los ojos azules y lo parpados gruesos, y dos delgadas trenzas doradas evitaban que el cabello le cayera sobre sus marcados pómulos. No tendría más de veinte años.

-me llamo Jane, mi señor- respondió ella con suavidad

El rey permaneció en silencio. Todo en ella –la nariz, los dedos, los labios- era hermoso y delicado. De repente, sintió la calidez de su mano y percibió el fresco aroma a pino que la envolvía. Recordó con claridad el día en que había conocido a su esposa, hasta ese momento la única mujer que había provocado en el aquella sensación. Había sido en verano, y la lis del sol se colaba entre las hojas de los manzanos.

En aquel instante, el dolor desapareció por fin. Allí, frente a jane y con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, se sintió vivo de nuevo.

El rey regreso al satillo acompañado de la hermosa joven. Las estaciones pasaron y la alegría inicial no hizo más que crecer. El rey Charlie pidió a jane que se casara con él, ya que cada día se sentía un poco mas enamorado de aquella muchacha a la que el ejército enemigo había arrancado de su hogar para hacerla prisionera. En su presencia, el rey parecía un adolescente. No podía evitar ruborizarse mientras ella le contaba como había sido su vida antes de conocerlo, como había pasado sus días en los límites del reino, junto a su hermano alec y su difunta madre.

La hija del rey, bella, se sentaba junto a ellos durante las comidas y contemplaba a Jene con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Era una niña de solo siete años. Juntos formaban una familia. Lo que el rey había deseado.

En ocasiones, el rey observaba como jane le sonreía a bella o la tomaba de la mano para pasear con ella por el patio del castillo. Parecía muy feliz con ellos…

* * *

hola se que tarde mucho pero estoy de regreso intentare actualizar el domingo porque toda la semana es de exámenes y la siguiente también asi que tardare pero actualizare lo juro

y bueno mi ausencia se debe a que tengo mucho trabajo de la escuela pero espero en las vacaciones avanzarle mucho y perdón por tardar peor ¿me perdonan?

no leemos pasado mañana

bells


	9. capitulo 3 y capitulos de regalo

Bella y el cazador

Hola estoy de nuevo aquí con nuevo capitulo a solo pocas semanas de salir de la escuela regrese podre actualizar mas rápido (eso espero) asi que bueno en lo que quedo el capitulo anterior ¿Creen que Jane sea mala? Bueno en este capitulo lo descubriremos y bueno comenzamos

ACLARACIONES

Historia:lyli blake

Personajes:stephenie meyer

Conjugación:mia

PD. Como regalo por mis ausencias vienen dos capítulos más

* * *

El día de su boda, Jane aguardaba en la parte posterior de la catedral. A través de las puertas de madera podía escuchar a la multitud acomodándose en sus asientos. Llevaba las mejillas empolvadas, los labios pintados de color rojo intenso (N/A rojo sangre) y el vestido tan fuertemente acordonado a su espalda que apenas y podía respirar. Se miro en el espejo de la pared y su reflejo le devolvió una ligera mueca de desprecio (N/A mi lógica me indica que ella misma se hizo esa mueca ¿no?). Esa noche, después de la ceremonia, dejaría de fingir. Por fin conseguiría lo que buscaba.

-estas muy hermosa-susurro una vocecita

Se volvió y encontró a Bella en la puerta, contemplándola. La niña cogió el extremo del largo vestido blanco de Jane y lo levanto para que no rozara el suelo de piedra. Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, Jane indico a la hija del rey que se acercara.

-eres my amable, pequeña-murmuro-. Especialmente cuando se afirma que tu rostro es el más bello del reino-.

Acaricio la niña. Su piel era suave como la porcelana y tenia unos enormes ojos castaños (N/A juro he híper juro que no cambie los ojos, en el libro dice castaños) y un suave tono sonrosado en las mejillas. Cuando Bella pasaba junto a criadas o soldados, todos quedaban cautivados y se inclinaban ante ella.

La pequeña alzo los ojos llenos de inocencia, de ingenuidad. Jane le devolvió la sonrisa a aquel diminuto rostro, sabiendo que la farsa no tardaría en acabar; entonces, vengaría las injusticias que se habían cometido contra ella y su pueblo.

-Sé que es difícil, pequeña. Cuando tenía tu edad, yo también perdí a mi madre-añadió mientras oía como la orquesta se preparaba en el fondo de la enorme catedral. Muy pronto avanzaría por la nave central. Todo estaba desarrollándose como había planeado.

Mientras esperaba a que la música comenzara, sus pensamientos regresaron al día en que los hombres del rey habían irrumpido en su aldea. Ella era muy pequeña. Jane y su hermano Alec Vivian en un carromato con su madre. Siempre habían estado juntos, como un pequeño clan nómada, hasta el día en que pareció el ejército del rey.

Su madre coloco un espejo frente a su rostro.

"esto es lo único que puede salvarte", le dijo. Luego tomo por la muñeca la mano de su hija, la sostuvo sobre un recipiente que contenía un líquido blanco y empezó a susurrar hechizos. Con un cuchillo afilado hizo un corte en la muñeca de Jane y dejo que la sangre goteara en el cuenco. El color rojo resultaba más vivo en contraste con el blanco. Jane bebió aquella poción rápidamente, hasta la última gota. En ocasiones, cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía notaba el fuerte sabor metálico de aquel líquido en la lengua. "bebe", le había dicho su madre. "con esta poción tendrás la habilidad de renovar juventud y belleza. Ese será tu mayor poder y tu única protección".

* * *

*****************PRIMER CAPITULO DE REGALO**************************************

Los hombres del rey recurrieron todos los carromatos para sacar a los gitanos y asesinarlos. Alec gritaba; quería protegerla –eso era lo que recordaba Jane en aquel momento-. Su madre coloco una mano sobre la frente de Alec y otra sobre la suya y murmuro más hechizos, más palabras, para otorgarles un poder que los conectaba entre sí. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro y permanecerían unidos hasta la muerte. De pronto se encontraron corriendo tan deprisa que Jane apenas podía respirar.

Escaparon, pero su madre se quedo atrás. Jane noto como se le erizaba el cabello en la nuca al recordar como aquel soldado había presionado su espada contra la garganta de su madre. Mientras la niña huía a lomos de un caballo, ella había gritado sus últimas palabras: "recuerda esta advertencia: el hechizo nace de la sangre de la más bella, y solo la sangre le la mas bella puede romperlo". A continuación había caído de rodillas sobre la hierba, desangrándose por el profundo corte. En unos minutos yacía muerta.

-¿Jane?- una vocecita llamo su atención-. ¿Jane? Ya es hora-.

Jane abrió los ojos. Bella se encontraba detrás de ella, extendiendo la cola de su vestido. Las puertas de madera estaban abiertas y mil ojos la contemplaban. Se irguió y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron al divisar al rey. _La niña tiene razón. Ha llegado el momento._

Esa noche, mientras los últimos invitados de la boda bebían y comían en el patio del castillo, Jane condujo al rey hasta su recostó junto a él con su blanco vestido de novia y su largo y ondulado pelo suelto sobre los hombros, contemplando como bebía el resto de su copa de vino. El rey deslizo los dedos por la dorada (N/A ¿dorada? ¿De dónde? cabellera de Jane hasta pasarlos sobre su delgada corona de oro salpicada de rubíes y esmeraldas. Los actos festivos del día lo habían dejado debilitado; se movía con lentitud a causa de la bebida. Era un objetivo fácil…

Jane deslizo la mano debajo de la almohada y saco la daga de plata que había escondido allí unas horas antes. La alzo por encima de su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en el pecho del rey, allí donde las costillas protegían el corazón, y con un rápido movimiento lo apuñalo. Jane contemplo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el repentino golpe.

-primero le arrebatare la vida, mi señor (N/A y todavía tiene el descaro de decirlo)- susurro cuando el cuerpo del rey se quedo inmóvil-, y luego le arrebatare el trono(N/A que descaro)-.

Abandono la alcoba y descendió hacia el vestíbulo, dejando al rey sobre las sabanas ensangrentadas. Bajo con rapidez las escaleras y se dirigió al portón. Su hermano Alec estaba esperando al otro lado de la celosía de hierro. Iba acompañado de su ejército, los soldados de sombras, apenas visibles a la luz de la luna. Jane alzo la puerta metálica y los soldados entraron. En unos minutos habían tomado todos los rincones del castillo.

Mientras los soldados peleaban, Jane regreso a su alcoba. Podía escuchar los gritos en la parte baja del castillo y el ruido metálico de las espadas cuando los hombres se enzarzaban en la lucha. Uno de los soldados de su hermano llevo a la habitación un enorme espejo.

* * *

*************SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE REGALO****************************************

Parecía un escudo redondo de bronce muy pulido. Una vez que estuvo sola, mientras afuera de la alcoba el aire se llenaba de chillidos y alaridos, Jane miro la brillante superficie del espejo. Era mucho más grande que el que su madre había colocado frente a ella tantos años atrás y tambin poseía una magia más poderosa.

-Espejito, espejito mágico, ¿Quién es la más bella de todas las mujeres?- pregunto inclinándose hacia el.

La superficie del espejo de agito. Un líquido se derramo en el suelo, alrededor de los pies de Jane, y tomo la forma de una estatua de bronce casi tan alta como ella. La figura parecía envuelta en una gruesa tela, pero reflejaba la estancia que la rodeaba. La cara de aquel hombre salido del espejo mostro el rostro de Jane.

-Es usted majestad-respondió-. Además, otro reino ha caído a sus pies. ¿acaso su poder y belleza no tienen límites?

Al escuchar las palabras del espejo, Jane supo que la magia que su madre le había regalado era infinita. Ante su presencia, los reinos caían, los hombres parecían incluso e incluso los objetos cotidianos adquirían una vida mágica, revelando secretos que nadie más podía imaginar siquiera. Alzo las manos, sintiendo la batalla en la punta de los dedos, recordando todo lo que el rey le había arrebatado a su familia. Por fin estaba muerto y el reino le pertenecía a ella. Nadie podría hacerle daño nunca más.

Cuando los enfrentamientos acabaron y el patio quedo en silencio, Jane descendió nuevamente las escaleras. Los guerreros de sombras se encontraban reunidos en el patio de piedra. La sangre salpicaba mesas y sillas. Había bandejas rotas por el suelo y los restos del banquete estaban esparcidos por doquier. Jane no se sobresalto al contemplar los cuerpos, algunos de mujeres, desplomados sobre los asientos. Los invitados a la boda y los nobles supervivientes se encontraban alineados contra la pared, retenidos por el ejército de Alec.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos?- pregunto un general.

Las mujeres juntaron las manos, pidiendo clemencia, y algunos nobles incluso rompieron a llorar. Mantenían a sus hijos cerca, intentando, en vano, protegerlos.

Jane cerró los ojos y recordó a su madre y como _todas_ las mujeres de su aldea habían sido brutalmente asesinadas. Esto era lo que tenían que hacer. Había sido culpa del rey. No suya. Así debía ser.

-mátenlos- respondió con voz inexpresiva. Se ajusto la túnica al cuerpo y se estremeció al notar el frio de la noche. Luego se giro, dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Alec sujetaba a Bella. Su cuchillo se apoyaba en el cuello de la niña. Algo en el rostro de la niña la tomo por sorpresa, de la pequeña que solo unas horas antes había sostenido su vestido de novia. Sus labios temblaban y tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-¡Alec, no!- grito, sin poder evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de su garganta. Su hermano la miro entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera seguro de no reconocerla. Jane se irguió, tratando de no mostrar debilidad ante él. Alec había luchado con gran valentía en su nombre, sin cuestionar jamás sus órdenes-. Encié se sabe cuándo puede ser de utilidad la sangre real.

* * *

*************UNA MINI PARTE DE PILON*******************************************

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella ya ambas se miraron, mientras el caos de desataba a su alrededor. Las mujeres fueron arrastradas al exterior para ser ajusticiadas, mientras los nobles trataban de zafarse de los soldados. Un niño llamaba a gritos a su madre, con el rostro enrojecido y surcado de lágrimas. Pero en ese instante, Jane solo veía a Bella, y Bella solo veía la veía a ella. La mujer se llevo la mano al pecho y se pregunto qué era lo que sentía por aquella niña, la heredera del rey al que había derrocado. De algún modo, estaban unidad por una extraña y poderosa fuerza.

Jane permaneció allí, con la mano en el corazón, hasta que Alec partió hacia los calabozos, arrastrando a Bella tras él.

Los ojos de niña permanecieron clavados en los de Jane. Siguió mirándola por encima del hombro, volviendo la cabeza, hasta que desapareció tras la pesada puerta de madera

* * *

Wow cuatro hojas en Word eso es mucho, y 1,866 palabras, volviendo al tema ¿qué creen que una a bella y jane?

¿Quieren estos capítulos desde el punto de vista de bella?, ¿les gusta el fic? Háganmelo saber en rewiew

Besos bella


	10. 30-31

Hola, bien, pues se supone que desde aquí, inicia la verdadera historia, por el momento no tengo

nada que decir, mas que gracias a las que me apoyan, y bueno los dejo leer.

ACLARACIONES

Historia: Lyli Blake

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer

Revoltijo: Mío

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

LA

SANGRE

DE LA MAS BELLA

HACE

SURGIR

EL HECHIZO

* * *

Alec la estaba observando de nuevo. Incluso tumbada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, Bella

podía distinguir su sombra en el muro del calabozo. No dijo nada, solo retiro la burda manta que

cubría su cuerpo y la dobló sobre el estrecho camastro. Deslizó los dedos entre su pelo, tratando

de desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca, y a continuación, como cada día,

se arrodillo para encender el fuego, moviendo las ramas atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, hasta

que los delgados trozos de madera prendieron. Cuando la leña empezó a arder y calentó sus

dedos, Alec ya se había marchado.

Bella extendió las manos, sintiendo el calor. Alec la visitaba algunas mañanas y la contemplaba

desde el otro lado de los barrotes, con sus pequeños ojos fijos por encima de su larga y estrecha

nariz. Nunca decía nada, y nunca dejaba nada –ni siquiera un plato de comida o una jarra de agua-.

Bella se preguntaba si disfutaba viendo que, pasados los diecisiete año, seguía encerrada en el

calabozo de la torre. ¿Sentía remordimientos? ¿Era preocupación? Lo dudaba, ya que era hermano

de Jane.

Bella se pudo un harapiento vestido que le cubrió los pies descalzos. Habían pasado diez inviernos.

En algún momento había dejado de contar los días y las semanas para prestar atención únicamente en

los cambios de estación. Desde la ventana de la celda podía ver las copas de los árboles, y conocía cada

una de las ramas tan bien como a sí misma.

El los meses más cálidos les brotaban hojas de un intenso color verde que lo cubría todo, y mantenian el

mismo aspecto hasta el apogeo del verano. Luego cambiaban. El verdor dejaba paso a los tonos dorados

y rojizos, hasta que todas las hojas se marchitaban y caían, una tras otra, sobre el suelo duro.

El aquel momento, con los primeros indiciones de la primavera en el ambiente, Bella se preguntaba si

aquel año seria diferente –si seria el año en que Jane acudiera a buscarla para terminar, por fin, con su

encierro-. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí que ya casi se preocupaba por el inhóspito ambiente de la celda. Los

muros, siempre fríos y húmedos, olían a moho y la luz sólo entraba una vez al día, durante algo más de

una hora, cuando el sol ascendía sobre los árboles. Entonces Bella se sentaba y dejaba que besara su

rostro, hasta que desaparecía. Sin embargo, era la soledad lo que la atormentaba. En ocasiones lo único

que deseaba era hablar con alguien, pero solo podía traer a su memoria los mismos recuerdos, añadiendo

nuevos detalles, cambiando otros, tratando de recomponer su pasado.

30

* * *

Pensó en su padre y en cómo había descubierto su cuerpo ensangrentado la noche de la boda. Recordaba

también la cálida mano de su madre sobre su frente, reconfortándola antes de ir a dormir. Sin embargo, su

mente regresaba siempre al mismo momento, tan vívido incluso después de diez años.

Fue justo después de que su madre enfermara. El rey y el duque Carlisle los vigilaban desde el balcon del

castillo, como hacían algunas veces. Edward, el hijo del duque, tenía la misma edad que ella y solían salir

a jugar juntos, persiguiéndose el uno al otro por el patio o rescatando urracas heridas. Él se había subido a

un manzano y tenía el pelo, claro y cobrizo, completamente alborotado. Llevaba un arco de juguete colgando

en la espalda.

Bella lo siguío, agarrándose con fuerza al árbol para no caerse. Cuando estaban a cuatro metro de altura, Edward

arrancó una manzana de una rama y se la acercó. Era blanca y roja, sin ninguna imperfección en la piel.

"vamos", dijo él con la mano extendida, esperando a que ella la tomara. Tenia los ojos de color castaño

claro y, cuando inclino el rostro hacia el sol, Bella pudo ver en ellos unas pequeñas manchas verdes.

Ella alargó la mano, pero Edward retiró la manzana y le dio un mordisco. Luego sonrió con esa mueca que quería

decir _te estoy tomando el pelo_ a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. "¡Caíste en la trampa!", dijo él y empezó a reír. Al

dar contra el suelo, ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Permaneció allí, jadeando, hasta que finalmente uno de los dos se

echo a reír. Ya no pudieron parar: rieron y rieron, rodando por el suelo, Bella nunca se había sentido tan feliz

30

* * *

Bueno llegamos al final del capitulo, todo por el momento todo esta bien, espero no tener errore ortograficos, y

hablando de eso ¿alguien interesado para batear lo capitulos? O me recomiendan a alguien, porque la verdad si

necesito un o una beta, porque ya saben, tardo por lo que reviso y eso.

Bueno dejando eso, ¿les gusto el capitulo?

¿meresco rewiew?

Nos leemos en la promixima actualizacion, y hablaba enserio con lo de la beta.

bella


End file.
